


Do Not Disturb

by Snapperoni



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: ?? more accurate than 'angst and romance' i think dont sue me, Angst, Angst and Porn, Desire, Erections, Goodbyes, Late at Night, M/M, Making Out, Passion, spoilers they dont fuck they just wish they could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapperoni/pseuds/Snapperoni
Summary: It was for Yamcha, Bulma, and Launch's all-together safety that Kame House be moved elsewhere. Still, the idea that Tien might not ever see Yamcha again disturbed him.If things really did go wrong, then he wanted to make sure to say goodbye while he still could.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Do Not Disturb

Kame House had always maintained a mellow vibe throughout the small island, but since the resurgence of King Piccolo’s reign there seemed to be a rather haunting silence as opposed to peaceful tranquility. It especially didn’t help the residents of the abode that in the living room laid their beloved Krillin’s corpse, the only thing keeping it free from the clutches of decay being Bulma’s cryostasis capsule. The sun had long since dipped behind the horizon, shrouding the world into physical darkness to accompany its ominous fate as demons roamed free through the night. Where exactly they were, no one was sure- and they couldn’t discern whether they were relieved of that fact or petrified within their uncertainty.

While the rest of Kame House had taken refuge upstairs to slumber for the night, Yamcha found himself hobbling around the kitchen, his leg too painful to properly put down. Everything within the past few days had wracked at his nerves, whether it was the excitement the tournament had introduced to him or the prospect of their world being lost to a devil incarnate. So many emotions and so little time to actually breathe had made him hungry- and seeing as with everyone else away to rest up for more discord tomorrow, no longer able to remind him of their cruel reality, he figured now would be the best time to enjoy the alone time.

He didn’t need or want anything heavy. Settling for a glass of water and one of the pre-wrapped sandwiches Launch had prepared earlier that day, he dragged his leg to the kitchen table and began to unwrap the food before eating his meal. The crinkling of the saran wrap being crumbled and thrown lazily into the bin behind him was the only sound to audibly accompany Yamcha, his thoughts his only other companion.

Could this  _ truly  _ be it? No… They would figure something out: they always managed to do so. More accurately,  _ Goku  _ always pulled through even when things seemed most grim and unwinnable; he was only a teenager and hardly any taller than Krillin, but that boy surely proved himself something excellent and supernatural.

But they weren’t even sure where Goku was- or if he was even alive.

They would be fine Yamcha grimly decided as he finished off his sandwich, letting the delicately-smoked ham and melted cheese bring him some joy within their dire circumstances. Sipping from his cup, he let out a relaxed sigh as he dusted off any remaining crumbs from his hands, brushing his hand over his mouth just to reaffirm he was all clear of food.

But now that he was sure he was clean, he wasn’t sure what  _ else  _ to do. In the darkness, not bothering to turn a lamp on as he figured he would be going to bed soon, Yamcha sat at the table alone and tried not to think too hard on things. 

They would be fine. Everything was going to be fine. There wasn’t a reason to worry or even entertain the thought of things going wrong. 

They. Would. Be.  _ Fine. _

The creaking of the floorboards behind him made Yamcha jump as he was yanked out of his self reassurances, turning around to see a large silhouette entering the room. It wasn’t hard to discern who it was even in the shadows: his only other companions were two petite women, a small, hunched-over old man, two small animals and… whatever  _ Chiaotzu  _ was-

And Tien.

Admittedly Yamcha was surprised: he figured no one else would be awake, especially not him. But as Tien opened the fridge himself, the low glow of the machine certainly confirming it  _ was  _ him, Yamcha guessed he was also hungry. Such an assumption would prove incorrect as Tien closed the door not even a moment later with empty hands. Instead, he just stood in front of the now-shut fridge, seemingly lost in his own mind.

Yamcha wanted to say something, if to at least clear the awkward air. A  _ hello  _ would suffice, wouldn’t it?

But “hello” never came, not from Yamcha nor Tien, the latter figuring he would say something else.

“We’re going to be moving the house in the morning.”

That definitely was no hello, not even a greeting but instead a statement. Yamcha was already aware of the plan to transport Kame House somewhere more secure once they all became aware of the strange, scaled fiend dead set on eliminating all past tournament attendees-  _ themselves  _ included. Unfortunately due to Tien’s prior actions, Yamcha was effectively  _ ineffective: _ he would have to stay at Kame House if he wanted to be out of harm’s way with Bulma and Launch.

A quiet hum was all Yamcha gave to acknowledge the statement as he looked at his folded hands on the table. If that was all Tien wanted to address then why hadn’t he left the room yet? And why bother telling him in the first place?

Eventually Yamcha heard his footsteps from behind him, Tien decidedly taking a seat to the right of him. After that, silence reigned true once more. Every so often Yamcha could catch himself casting Tien a few concerned glances, only ever seeing the man intent on looking at the faux wood in front of them while his brows furrowed in consideration. Whatever he was thinking about, Yamcha hadn’t the slightest clue. Did he, too, share his worries? That would be fair to guess- it was hard  _ not  _ to be scared at a time like this. From what Yamcha was able to see since their reconciliation, Tien didn’t seem to be the most expressive man, whether by choice or something else seemingly barring him from speaking his mind-  _ lately, _ anyway. To that characteristic observation, Yamcha figured if there was going to be any kind of conversation tonight he would have to be the one to start it.

“I guess so, huh?”

It became Tien’s turn to grunt in response. “I’ll be leaving with Master Roshi and Chiaotzu.” He didn’t say the fact to Yamcha, speaking it more so as if to affirm that veracity with himself.

The air had been suffocatingly heavy as of late, so Yamcha couldn’t refrain from trying to lighten the mood even just a bit. “Aw, but where would we be without you there to protect us?”

Yamcha hoped Tien would have laughed- at least  _ smile, _ but even in the low light he could see those three eyes stare intently at him, not an ounce of humor behind his piercing gaze. Had Yamcha blinked, he surely would have missed those eyes flicker to his broken leg, quickly looking away before Tien awkwardly wetted his lips and swallowed his guilt.

The apology was unspoken, yet Yamcha could still clearly hear Tien say  _ sorry  _ for perhaps the tenth time that day. Unfolding his hands, Yamcha placed one of them on top of Tien’s naked bicep, the rest of his torso covered only by a tank top. He idly rubbed the solid muscles he found there, hoping the action was enough to let Tien know he had long since forgiven him for his past cruelties.

Tien seemed to acknowledge that and reacted in a way Yamcha hadn’t anticipated: he returned the touch, carefully placing his calloused hand over Yamcha’s before giving it a gentle squeeze. As Tien held onto his hand, Yamcha could practically see the gears turning in his head, his look becoming more intense the longer he appeared to think as his lips pressed together.

“I…” Tien’s voice came through more hoarse than usual- something Yamcha wasn’t sure was even possible, frankly. Still, it was evident that whatever he was thinking of had begun to bother him. “I’m not sure I’ll be back to see you.”

If Yamcha wasn’t certain Tien was a changed man now, then that simple worry definitely solidified it for him. Just a day ago, Tien was nothing but grossly overconfident and appropriately proud of his prowess as a fighter. Yet as they sat in the kitchen holding on to each other, Yamcha wasn’t sure he had ever seen a man like Tien look so…  _ small  _ and uncertain- in  _ himself, _ no less. Honestly, it made him uncomfortable: amongst the other residents Tien was surely their rock. Should things  _ really  _ go wrong, Yamcha was able to at least tell himself that Tien would be their saving grace- or at least be a wonderful asset to their endeavors. Yamcha dared to let his mind dip into the pool of despondency; if even  _ Tien  _ wasn’t positive they could do this, then…?

“Don’t say that, man! We’re gonna bottle that creep and things’ll go back to the way they were in  _ no  _ time.” Despite his encouraging words, Yamcha felt his grip on Tien tighten, anxious that if he let go then he would definitely lose whatever hope still desperately clung to him.

Tien looked as though he were prepared to argue the statement, his mouth opening as words began to form on his tongue. Yet he must have figured it would be pointless to discuss the probability of them all surviving or not as he closed his mouth and shook his head to clear of whatever retort he had prepared. Looking to Yamcha, he began to speak with a different purpose.

“I didn’t come here to talk about this. I just… wanted to see you. While I can.” The admittance was sheepish, and Yamcha almost found it endearing the way Tien looked at him timorously- had the statement not been related to the incident at hand.

Yamcha was unable to find a joke or even a comment to that- he wasn’t even sure he could have smiled as he continued to blankly stare. Perhaps he had already done this with the others earlier today and he just hadn’t noticed- that must have been it. But knowing of Tien as a person, that didn’t seem correct, however: from what Yamcha gathered Tien wasn’t particularly social or even  _ sentimental.  _ So why say goodbye to everyone…?

But staring was rude, and that was all Yamcha was doing. Additionally, Tien might get the wrong idea that Yamcha wasn’t touched by his visit and leave- and honestly, that was the last thing Yamcha wanted right now. He didn’t realize it until Tien sat down with him, but he realized he really just needed to be alone with someone and forget about what was happening around them- even if for just a little while.

“I’m glad you came to see me, then.” Finally chipping at his frozen features, Yamcha sincerely cracked a smile. Tien didn’t outwardly reciprocate the gesture, but Yamcha hoped he was happy internally as well. Figuring that he had already been holding onto Tien’s arm for a good five minutes, Yamcha gandered he could be more personal with him as he slowly slid his arm around Tien’s shoulders and pulled him into a side hug. “I’m gonna miss you while you’re gone-  _ until you get back _ .” Even if he did catch himself at the last minute, Yamcha couldn’t fend off the nauseating feeling he felt within himself that perhaps Tien had a reason to want to see him right now. That maybe his optimism couldn’t fight against realistic probability forever. Perhaps his small slip up was just him finally coming to terms with what was likely to happen.

As Tien was pulled into the hug, his body seemed to lock while he held his now-empty hand to his chest, attempting to process both of Yamcha’s words and his delicate embrace. From where they sat, Tien was just barely buried in Yamcha’s neck, close enough to be able to smell the fading scent of his body wash and coffee from earlier that day. Being held so close to him, something began to gnaw inside him as Tien looked up to find Yamcha’s face so close to his own.

A question simmered wordlessly between the pair, their gazes unwavering and set. Yamcha couldn’t help but to lick at his lips, both to alleviate the apprehension bubbling within him and to check himself one last time for any sandwich crumbs. He wasn’t sure why now he was worried about looking tidy- maybe it was because Tien was so near now.

Warily Tien began to readjust himself, moving his other over Yamcha’s lap to grab the chair’s side as he let his remaining arm grip the parallel side. Inching closer Tien’s chest just barely hovered over Yamcha’s knees, his legs guiding him to kneel on the floor as he looked up at him. With a final look at Yamcha's cast, Tien bit his lip and returned to stare into his eyes instead.

“Do you think I could…”  _ Could what? _ Tien didn’t seem certain himself, letting the inquiry hang in the air for a bit, his eyes fully absorbing Yamcha’s face to look for any signs of detest. “...Say goodbye?”

Exercising his own caution, Yamcha brought his arms to rest on Tien’s shoulders, carefully pulling him closer. Their proximity closing, Yamcha could very clearly see a burning want behind Tien’s gaze. “Yeah I… I want you to.”

To the simple consent, Tien lifted himself off the ground just enough to gently press his lips to Yamcha’s, giving him a soft peck. For a few moments, Tien let himself stay there, mentally storing away how Yamcha’s plush lips felt against his own in their quiet exchange.

Yet the longer they kept their lips relaxed against each other’s, Yamcha really allowed himself to come to terms this very well  _ may be _ the last time he and Tien get a moment alone together. Holding him tighter Yamcha furthered the kiss, thoughtfully starting to move his mouth to equally take in the feeling of Tien’s own lips. He could vaguely taste the minty remnants of his toothpaste- a relieving contrast to the faint meal he could still taste lingering on his own tongue.

The tender moment had begun to gradually grow in fervor, their future’s potential truth mutually settling between them. Yamcha nipped at Tien’s bottom lip, the latter experimentally opening his mouth enough for Yamcha to better lock their lips together. The sensation must have been new to Tien, for Yamcha could feel a groan rumble in his throat- the sound unforeseeably affecting him greater than he thought it would.

With his unbroken leg Yamcha tried his best to gently kick the table behind them away, cringing as the furniture lightly clattered against the wall across from them. He prayed no one heard the sound, or at least wouldn’t think to check on it. 

Pushing Tien away for a second to clamber into his lap gave Yamcha a view of his flushed and panting face, a sight that quickly became burned into his mind to enjoy later. Eventually straddling his hips, Yamcha resumed their activity, no longer hesitating as he was quick to initiate another open-mouth kiss.

When Yamcha felt Tien’s rough hands grip at his rump, his shorts doing terrible to properly conceal the flesh completely, Yamcha felt his face burn as he let out a surprised yelp. At the sound, Tien briefly pulled back and looked at him embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. We can stop if-”

_ “No!  _ Uh, no- it’s fine. I-I just didn’t expect you to do that…” But that did give Yamcha the incentive to get handsy himself knowing Tien was into the idea as his eyes slid down his body. He bit at his lip with curiosity, beginning to glide his hands away from Tien’s neck as he slowly brought them down his chest. Giving his pecs a firm squeeze, his fingers slipped under his tank top to properly fondle the muscles. Tien’s body had always astounded Yamcha- it not only frightened him once he was able to see how violently it could be used, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit it was gorgeous to look at all the same. His appreciation for Tien’s hard work only grew as his fingers massaged the hard muscles, relishing in the delicate attempts Tien gave to stifle a whimper whenever his digits would brush over his sensitive nipples. Giving the delicate skin one more considerate brush of his thumbs Yamcha leaned back into Tien, his mouth capturing Tien once again as their rhythm picked up.

Tien was certainly inexperienced, his movements sloppy and occasionally off tempo. Even so, that managed to excite Yamcha more with the idea that Tien’s first intimate moment was with him. A bittersweet desire itched at the back of his mind, whispering that he hoped this not only wouldn’t be their last amorous instance together but also not the last time they would see each other in general.

But now wasn’t the time to think of that. Right now, Yamcha felt himself gasp as Tien’s icy hands untucked his tank top and began to explore his own body, tentatively feeling his abs and grazing his nails against his ribs. Alongside the curious touches, Tien’s cold fingers made Yamcha arch forward, an unsteady, pleased sigh escaping from him.

Truthfully, there had always lain some jealousy towards Tien’s great physique. But as he so effortlessly stood up, carrying Yamcha with him off the ground to walk over and place him on the countertop, Yamcha found it hard to complain about being manhandled so easily. He felt a little abashed as he could clearly feel his shorts tighten at his groin at the thought of Tien being more rough with him.

Being mindful of the bandaged one Tien hooked Yamcha’s legs from under the knees, pulling and bending him back enough just so his bottom would press against his groin. As he moved one hand to support his back, the other hungrily gripping at his posterior, Yamcha felt himself shiver: coupled with Tien leaning back in to enthusiastically begin their kiss again, Yamcha was very clearly able to feel Tien’s sizable excitement right against his  derrière . With his imagination beginning to run rampant, Yamcha couldn’t suppress a shaky moan, steadily beginning to buck his hips to feel friction against him. Just as Yamcha assumed, Tien groaned against him as he tried to rock his hips in tandem to Yamcha’s quivering rhythm. Even as they bordered on melding together, Yamcha still wished more than anything that Tien could hold him even closer- to just be able to feel every muscle so intimately and passionately against his.

Giving Yamcha’s body a possessive squeeze, Tien pulled back to take a turn looking at his friend. Beneath him, Yamcha’s face was beet red, an erection painfully present as it pressed against the limited fabric of his shorts. Finding his mouth agape as it begged for air and his eyes hooded with blissful desire, Tien found his self-control rapidly slipping away. To see Yamcha absolutely vulnerable and so euphoric because of his doing made Tien’s heart pound aggressively against his chest. This moment was not only a way to atone for his past grievances with him, but to truly let Yamcha know the utter importance he imprinted onto his life.

But the kitchen was hardly any place appropriate to divulge into any further lustful activities despite the agonizing throbbing in his pants screaming at him to do so. At the very least, Tien let himself admire Yamcha’s dreamy complexion for a moment before pressing his mouth against his one more time. Planting his hands against the counter, Tien let his forehead rest in-between Yamcha’s eyes, his own gazing up into them longingly.

If only they had more privacy- if only they had more  _ time. _ If only the end of the world wasn’t threatening their livelihoods, the gradual destruction of the human race just outside of their little bubble. Cupping Yamcha’s face, Tien gave him one more chaste kiss, allowing the past half hour to fully settle into his mind, savoring every second he could remember. Should this really be his final moments in peace he couldn’t have been more happy than to know it was spent this way. He was content with the idea of death now so long as was able to at least let Yamcha know how much he meant to him.

Yamcha held onto the sides of his face anguished as he, too, began to accept their time together running out. Separating themselves just enough that their lips still brushed, hunger fizzled into covet, their wants shifting from that of gratification to simply wanting to hold each other for longer than they could. Wrapping his arms around Tien’s neck one last time, he held him in a tight hug, planting himself comfortably in the crook of his neck. He gave his shoulder a kiss, his eyes glazing over as they looked at the floor.

“...You’re gonna be okay.”  _ Please tell me you’re going to be okay. _

Tien only stood in silence, his breathing hard against Yamcha as he returned the strong embrace. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Yamcha when he, himself, wasn't even sure if he was going to make it out alive. Master Roshi had done well to warn him of Piccolo's tremendous power, and if Master Roshi himself was intimidated by the beast then what much of a chance did he have?

Morning had seemed so far away before, but now its presence dangled over them, threatening to smother them both.


End file.
